Khaweshein
by krittz
Summary: os about Abhijeet and not senior inspector Abhijeet.. he is just a person here..not remembering those scars of duty not thinking of his relation with team..but something more human..


:)

Hey just a OS again without thought

Actually I was cleaning my old book shelf when this idea came up

But was not sure

Then read something on FF site about my another fav character of cartoon genre..

Felt inspiring so just penned down

didn't edit or think twice..

Lets c hw is it

CHARACTER **: Abhijeet and not senior inspector Abhijeet..** he is just a person here.. **not remembering those scars of duty not thinking of his relation with team**..but a plane human..

Abhijeet walked out of the kitchen lazily..two day holiday with absolutely nothing to do

no file work..no bureau..even Daya was away to a mission so no masti..and the mission is also nothing to worry so no tnsn..

ACP sir and dr Salunkhe away to a frnds place..so now what he should do..

He looked around,much like a young kid getting bored..

His mind clicked..yes navratri is around the corner and he can give some time to the house making it presentable..

Seeing the lounge anyone will say the house is well arranged but the study and bedroom..better not to mention

so pulling up the sleeve of the t-shirt he moved in study..

Started with the racks..the books the files..then bent down..What's this a dome-top travel trunk of pine wood?

He pulled out the travel trunk...its old...big in size around 36 inches long and width of 20 inches and bit heavy with a rusty lock on it...

Abhijeet don't remember what's in the travel trunk...he had found it this way in his old house and shifted it...

That time he was not much curious but today he wants to know

May be because with passing years he accepted the blank memory...earlier which pinched him

He looked at the lock...now its key...

He got up and moved out...searching fr the key...

Searched all bunches but no..

Ok let it go..no he need to see what's inside..the multi use device..as his juniors call may come to use now

he brought his pen knife and opened the lock..

If it was anyone else the memories may came flooding it with this things but he..

Abhijeet smirked at sat on the ground..

He can imagine memories with these things can relive his childhood..which is much dfrnt of what today's children have?

no face book, selfie, smart phones and internet..no snacks bar at every corner..

He looked in the travel trunk..

So many books piled inside

starting from Malgudi Days to 101 short stories of Guy De Maupassant..

Some children story books starting from Premchand Munshi to Ruskin Bond..

Abhijeet was really thrilled..all this belong to him?he always tease Daya about reading and possessing huge collection of books of every genre..and now he finds out he is of the same category

he looks up to his racks..more or less all the books are of crime-criminal psychology-forensics-cyber crime-famous historic crimes..

And in the travel trunk..

He took out a worn out book..

Sherlock Holmes.. He opened the first page..his name written on it in neat letters..

Suddenly feeling a childlike interest he stood up, started making space in the racks..keeping down his medals and memorandums..

Now he will fit in few books here..he feels like aftr long he got to know he had a childhood

aftr ending with that he moved back to the travel trunk..

A ludo board..where's the token and die

he moved his hands in the travel trunk..but no..but here came out another game..

He can't remember the name..umm "kya tha yea..ajkal to dekhne ko hi..haan pachisi..couri se khelte hey..mein yea sab krta tha bachpan mey?" he smiled on himself..

Then comes out a broken slingshot

he smiled shyly "bachpan mey gulel se kya krta hounga mein?sararat?"

he kept it aside and pulled out another thing..an envelope..

It

have an old faded photo black and white of a lean child with pouted lips standing with the support of a chair..

The photo have damp marks on it..he turned it's written "ek saal do mahine" he knew this handwriting..it's his mother

he carefully studied the kid..can't help adoring himself at how cute he was..

He kept the photo on the table..Daya must see this..

Another photo is in the envelope

the same kid in older age, about 9years with an old couple

he had no idea who they are but yes he was a smart kid..

He laughed at his own thoughts

"umm sahab kehte rehte hey wo cute hey unhe yea dikhana hoga..tab manenge mein jyada cute tha..per yea rondu shaqal dekh k tang khichna suru kr dey to?"

yes he should consider this fact..

He smiled and again pulled out a thing..no this can't be his

a set of pretend cookware made of steel, some of its utensil in shape some in very bad size

"ain..yea to larkiya khelte hey..yea mere cheezo mey kya ker raha hey..mein bachpan mey chef banne ki plan krta tha kya?nahi nahi yea to travel trunk mey hi thik hey.."

he put it back in travel trunk, and laid his hands on a big size packet

with curious move he pulled out the things..

A pink handmade sweeter fr a new born baby and pink socks..

From appearance it's clear no one had wore it

he touched those items

"ma ne banaya hoga..yea kisi aur ne..ma beti cahti thi kya?"he sighed no one will answer now "kash beti hi hoti..ma ko fir sayed inn sabka samna nahi krna parta.."

he jerked his head and wrapped the things back..

He was about to place it back but some drawing books and scrap book came up

crayon drawings..

A kid with his mother and father..a family.. This drawing shows it's done at very early age..the coloring and shapes..

A dog, a tiger..

"to mein acha khasa tasveer bhi bana leta tha..multi talented"

the scrap book..

Thumb print painting..ladies finger print

he touched the thumb print..small sized

he let out a sigh,kept all those inside

a toy gun, some paper boats, a paper bird, two paper planes..

He closed his eyes leaning against the wall

how his childhood was..he can't think of it..no memory nothing..

concentrating hard to look back in childhood he can see a vivid but strange scene..as if a film running in front of his eye

...he had no idea if it's any way related to his past or not...because how much he wished his past is gone.. he try to find connections all in vain

a lake at the base of a small hill surrounded by a quiet jungle.. a very peaceful place.. a kid is sitting on a log of wood resting his body on a tree travel trunk..looking around in silence when found a doe leading her fawn right through their gathering without as much as a glance in any other direction. There was no fear in her. a Deer disappeared into the darkness with her young and the kid looked towards the gap in the trees that allowed him to look down to the lake at the hill's base. It was shimmering, black ink that danced with the wind under the light of a bright moon. The sky was cloudless; giving full view to the trillions of stars that gladly offered their wondrous sense of peace and belonging to the burdened travelers who dared look upon them The treetops continued to sway to their silent song, their branches reaching upward to the heavens in an effort to join with the stars while never daring to leave the hidden worlds they protected on the forest floor

It was a beautiful thing to behold no doubt but his mind is blank why he see this..the kid is the one he just now seen in the photo..it's him..but why he don't know..

May be this is a perfect picture of the peace he had in the childhood..

He opened his eyes smiling..started keeping back all those things..no memories safe in the travel trunk..the photos and the books also..

Only he should have the right to access all this..only he..no one should know about this..not also is best friend..

At least until he knew the real memories behind all this..if ever it's possible…

Till then he will again lock the travel trunk..Safe...

 **R and R**

 **I know it's terrible still**


End file.
